A New Day
by violetmist
Summary: Buffy contemplates her life and how much Angel has affected it. Song fic set to Celine Dion's
1. I Was Waiting for You

A New Day

**Title:** A New Day

**Author: **violet

**E-mail:** lulu__wang@yahoo.com

**Rating:** PG 13

**Relationship:** Buffy & Angel all the way!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything, Joss owns everything…life is **_so_** unfair!

**Setting:** Set before "Surprise", S2

**Distribution****: Sure, but ask me first.**

**Reviews: _I'd appreciate reviews, so please do!_**

**Lyrics: Set to Celine Dion's "New Day"**

**_Chapter 1: I Was Waiting for You_**

****

_A new day...  
A new day... _

_I was waiting for so long  
For a miracle to come  
Everyone told me to be strong  
Hold on and don't shed a tear _

_Through the darkness and good times  
I knew I'd make it through  
And the world thought I had it all  
But I was waiting for you_

            Buffy strolled through the graveyard, looking out for evil lurking around.  Meanwhile, she had time to think.  About her totally un-normal life.  About her lack of a life, period.  _Jeez_, she thought.  _Being a Slayer doesn't offer any advantages does it?  No health benefits, no dinner parties, not even a salary.  _Worst of all, being a Slayer meant that she had had to abandon her social life.  Sure, destiny had appointed her to be the Chosen One, but that didn't mean she couldn't have some fun.

No one else could ever understand.  Not Willow, not Xander, not even Giles, her Watcher.  None of her friends would know what it was like to **be the Slayer.  To have to go out every night on patrol knowing that killing evil _was_**** her life.  To know that—**

A vampire rushed out at her, and was quickly impaled on her stake.  Where was she?  Oh, yes.  To know that no one in the world was like her.  _Of course no one in the world is like me_, she chided herself.  _There is only one Slayer, after all_.  But it was hard, knowing that everyone else depended on you, leans on you for support, expects you to be strong and always know what to do.  Sometimes it seemed like everyone else thought she was supernatural, like she didn't have human feelings as well.

Everyone thought she was content with her life, and Buffy let them think that.  There was no use in getting everyone worried about her life.  Or rather, her non-existent life.  But Buffy knew that there was something more to her life than just slaying vampires.  She could feel it in her blood.  That something huge would cause her life to shift, that something would change her.  Forever.

_Please review!_


	2. I See a Light in the Sky

A New Day

**Title:** A New Day

**Author: **violet

**E-mail:** lulu__wang@yahoo.com

**Rating:** PG 13

**Relationship:** Buffy & Angel all the way!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything, Joss owns everything…life is **_so_** unfair!

**Setting:** Set before "Surprise", S2

**Distribution****: Sure, but ask me first.**

**Reviews: _I'd appreciate reviews, so please do!_**

**Lyrics: Set to Celine Dion's "New Day"**

**_Chapter 2: A Light in the Sky_**

****

_Hush, now _

_I see a light in the sky  
Oh, it's almost blinding me  
I can't believe  
I've been touched by an angel with love_

            "Angel!"  Buffy had almost staked him before she recognized who he was.  "What are you doing here?"

"Just walking around.  I _am_ a vampire, you know."

Buffy resisted the urge to ask him to accompany her on her patrol.  Obviously, he had other things to do.

But Angel must've thought differently.  "Do you mind if I accompany you on patrol?"

"Yes.  I mean, no.  I mean, yes, come with me."

Buffy was eager to have someone at her side, someone to talk to instead of just her and her thoughts.  

"How many vampires have you dusted tonight?"

"I think it was four or five.  I haven't discovered any new hideouts, though."

"That's impressive."

Buffy felt all warm inside from him compliment, even though it was freezing cold outside.

"Well, I am the Slayer, and if said Slayer can't slay, then the world is in for some real trouble."

It didn't take a person with binoculars to see that the Slayer and the vampire were in love.

            Dawn crept up on them, and morning came all too soon for Buffy's liking.  "I guess you have to go now," she said sadly.  "I'll see you tonight?"

"How about a fancy dinner at the restaurant of your choice?"

"Oh, that would be great!  Thank you so much."

"My pleasure," and Angel disappeared into the shadows.

With a sigh, Buffy headed toward home and a nice hot shower.

That night, Buffy was in a flurry of excitement deciding what to wear.  Joyce kept asking her about her date and reminding her to be careful.  

Just when Buffy decided what to wear, the doorbell rang. 

"That'll be Angel, Mom.  Can you please not scare him off with your questions?"

"You know I wouldn't do that, honey."  With that Joyce headed downstairs.

Angel was ushered into the living room where he took a seat.

"So, how long have you two been going out?" Joyce started the questions that determined whether or not Angel was good enough for her daughter.

"Not that long," Angel answered.

_Mysterious_, Joyce thought, mentally checking off a list.

"Where are you—"

Joyce was interrupted by Buffy, heralding her appearance.

Angel stared at her, with good reason.  Buffy was wearing a beautiful lavender gown with a low neckline and her hair was arranged in blonde cascades around her neck.  "How about we get going?  Mom, I'll be back in about—she glanced at Angel—three hours, 'kay?  Bye!"

Buffy practically pushed Angel out the door before her mother could say a word.

"Thank god she didn't ask any questions.  I was half afraid that she'd scared you off already."

Angel didn't say a word, but kept walking.  "We can use my mom's car.  You know how to drive, right?"

Angel nodded his head, still silent.

"What's wrong?  Is toilet paper hanging off my shoe or something?  You haven't said a word all night."

Barely above a whisper, Angel said, "You look beautiful."

Buffy's cheeks turned pink.  "Same to you.  I mean, you look handsome."  _As always_, she couldn't help thinking.

"Do you really think I'm always handsome?"

Buffy blushed a deeper red when she realized that she had said that last sentence aloud.

After dinner, Buffy and Angel had a little walk down the streets.

"Thank you again for the treat.  I loved it."

"So did I," he replied.

They walked in silence for a few moments, before Buffy mumbled, "I love you."

Angel faced Buffy.  "I love you, too."

They stood for a while, neither one wanting to break the beautiful silence with words.

Angel leaned forward and brushed his lips across Buffy's, soft as a spring breeze.  Buffy took that moment to capture his lips, not letting him go.  She felt like holding him forever, never letting go.  His lips were soft and talented, and soon Buffy was lost in a sea of desire.  Reluctantly breaking the kiss, Angel pulled back, leaving Buffy slightly out of breath.

"You're an angel," Buffy finally said.

Please Review!

TBC


End file.
